


Disclosure

by thefandombook



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefandombook/pseuds/thefandombook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dis·clo·sure<br/>disˈklōZHər<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>the action of making new or secret information known</p><p>Yes, Harry thought It was time to disclose something to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchestly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestly/gifts).



 Harry awoke in bed arms wrapped around the Louis midsection and chuckled to himself when he mustered the strength to open his eyes to see what strange sleeping position Louis was in. Louis splayed out in all corners of the bed and his hair was in a disarranged mess so wild a rat could house a nice little family in it, yet Harry asked himself how he got so lucky? Right then he decided today was the day he is finally going to disclose something he'd been hiding from Louis for weeks. Only Liam knew and he been bombarding him with questions. When? When are you going to do it Harry? Why? Why are you waiting? Where and How are you going to do it, Harry? Harry answered the same why every time he was asked: "I'll do it when I'm ready and when the time is right where ever that is Liam."

Today was the day it was perfect all interviews had been pushed back a week to gave the boys and I break that we were dire need of the tour was going crazy. Louis was about to wake up don't ask Harry how he knew he just did, so he went to get started on breakfast so when Louis got up he would have something to eat.

*1 Hour* 

Breakfast was ready and everything was ready to surprise Louis. With nothing left to do or to take his mind off things Harry got nervous what Louis wasn't for this what he do next? What if Louis didn't want Harry and was just pretending all this time? No he can't think like this he- Louis walked is on his way to the to the kitchen. Harry made pancakes and left a little surprise for his love on top his stack. Harry sat down and ate his own pancakes in a fake calmness and waited for Lou to sit down.  

"Good morning, Love" 

"Morning, Babe,"

"I made pancakes,"

"I see um Harry, babe?"

"Yes Louis,"

"Is that an engagement ring on my pancakes?" Louis asked in a teary/excited voice not believing this could be happening  to him.

"Yes, I figured maybe you might... I dunno wanna marry me?

"Yes, of course I want to marry you!!"

Louis ran around the table they were currently eating on threw himself on his new fiance and kissed him passionately. A single thought ran through both of their heads "How could get so lucky."


End file.
